EverQuest: The Buried Sea
EverQuest: The Buried Sea is the thirteenth expansion for EverQuest. New Content Over 60 new raids and group missions and allows characters to raid pirate vessels. The content is intended for characters of level 55 and higher. Players may design and display a guild emblem and upgrade the banner to gain special abilities for guild members, including the ability to plant it on a battlefield where guild members can teleport directly to it. Fellowships allow a common chat channel, the ability to create a campfire that can help in adventures, and a token that will allow quick travel to other fellowship members. Equipment Upgrades Players may gain access to a new inventory slot that can be fitted with a customizable Energeian power source and armor that can tap into the power source. Zones }|zone_list| class="wikitable sortable" ! scope="col" ZONE ! scope="col" LEVELS ! scope="col" CONTINENT - Barren Coast ?? Odus - Blacksail Folly: A Spy Among Them ?? Odus - Blacksail Folly: Buried Treasure ?? Odus - Blacksail Folly: Reduce His Numbers ?? Odus - Blacksail Folly: Running Rum ?? Odus - Blacksail Folly: Sharpeye's Demise ?? Odus - Deadbone Reef: Pirate Stew ?? Odus - Deadbone Reef: Shipping Lanes ?? Odus - Deadbone Reef: The Drowned Dead ?? Odus - Jardel's Hook: Jardel's Hidden Cove ?? Odus - Jewel of Atiiki ?? Odus - Jewel of Atiiki: Fate of the Combine ?? Odus - Jewel of Atiiki: Gorillas in the Garden ?? Odus - Jewel of Atiiki: Knowledge for Power ?? Odus - Jewel of Atiiki: Stone Tongue of Ateleka ?? Odus - Jewel of Atiiki: The Great Invasion ?? Odus - Katta Castrum ?? Odus - Maiden's Grave: If You Can't Beat Em ?? Odus - Maiden's Grave: Mer's Lost Love ?? Odus - Maiden's Grave: Never Trust a Siren ?? Odus - Maiden's Grave: Piecing Things Together ?? Odus - Maiden's Grave: The Grim News ?? Odus - Monkey Rock: A Volatile Disease ?? Odus - Monkey Rock: An Experiment Gone Wrong ?? Odus - Monkey Rock: Cleansing the Island ?? Odus - Monkey Rock: Long Abandoned ?? Odus - Monkey Rock: The Wold Island ?? Odus - Redfeather Isle: Mystery of Aviak Island ?? Odus - Redfeather Isle: The Final Lyric ?? Odus - Silyssar, New Chelsith ?? Odus - Silyssar: Immortal Coils ?? Odus - Silyssar: Slay the Serpent ?? Odus - Silyssar: Stop the Ritual ?? Odus - Silyssar: The Source of Shissar Power ?? Odus - Silyssar: Where There's a Will ?? Odus - Solteris, the Throne of Ro ?? Odus - Suncrest Isle: Altar Call ?? Odus - Suncrest Isle: Pay a Visit ?? Odus - Suncrest Isle: Repaying the Tidewater Goblins ?? Odus - Suncrest Isle: Sunstone Savages ?? Odus - Suncrest Isle: The Secret of Suncrest Ridge ?? Odus - Thalassius, the Coral Keep ?? Odus - Thalassius: Coral Diving ?? Odus - Thalassius: Evidence of Unity ?? Odus - Thalassius: Locating the Statue ?? Odus - Thalassius: Sea Serpents ?? Odus - Thalassius: The Hydromancer ?? Odus - The Buried Sea ?? Odus - The Open Sea: Hired Hands ?? Odus - The Open Sea: Pirating Ways ?? Odus - The Open Sea: Protect My Ship ?? Odus - The Open Sea: Stop Kenox! ?? Odus - The Open Sea: We Need More Crew ?? Odus - Zhisza, the Shissar Sanctuary ?? Odus - Zhisza: Confront Emperor Vaakiszh ?? Odus - Zhisza: Counter-Attack ?? Odus - Zhisza: Leave No Stone Unturned ?? Odus - Zhisza: The Domes Are Cracking ?? Odus - Zhisza: The Snakes are Hiding Something ?? Odus } }} Category:Games Category:Expansions Category:The Buried Sea